1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical devices and more particularly to light weight molds adapted to immobilize digits (Injured and Wounded Fingers and/or Toes).
2. Description of the Related Art
Temporary immobilization of the fingers or toes is preferred or required to help prevent further tissue irritation and infection, and to reduce pain and swelling, which can be quite considerable. Such immobilization is ordinarily accomplished either by winding many turns of bandages tightly around the damaged area and the like to wholly enclose. In such instances, not only are the affected areas sealed in so that they tend to undesirably retain heat, but they are encased in unsightly, bulky coverings which interfere with normal movements of the body. Accordingly, there is a call for an attractive, simple, compact and light weight mold that will permit the free circulation of air and to exhaust heat from the affected areas by means of perforated holes throughout the entire mold.